Because I knew you
by Alyssa-Has-A-Frozen-Heart
Summary: A Gelphie one shot. A story of a time at Shiz, and a last goodbye.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters in it, obviously:p

So this is my first fiction I've written in forever, so please let me know how it is!

The sound of running feet could be heard through the halls as Glinda, the bubbly blonde social butterfly everyone knew bounced towards her dorm room. Reaching for the door handle, she realized that she was indeed locked out. Rapping on the door she began to yell to her roommate who was inside. "Elphie!" her voice squeaked. When she received no reply she only rapped harder. "Elphaba open this door right now!"

With that, the door creaked open revealing her green skinned roommate. Elphaba seemed amused at Glinda's pouting stare. "Why didn't you open the door?" Glinda exclaimed with another pout. Before the other girl could respond she trudged past her into their dorm, throwing herself onto her bright pink bedding. The green girl raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided to just leave it be. Elphaba turned to go back into the room, catching a whiff of the perfume trail that her friend had left. "_Poppies..." _she thought to herself.

Grabbing her book with slender fingers, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and opened to where she had left off. Glinda on the other hand was furiously pouting on her bed, making dramatic sighs every couple minutes. Elphaba peeked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye. Though she would never admit it, she had taken a liking to her. She was the only one to actually want to be her friend and it made her happy.

Lately she had been having thoughts about her friend...about her being more than a friend. Elphaba knew very well it could not be, for Glinda was the popular girl, the one all the boys wanted. She was almost positive she didn't even like women."_Why would she ever want to be with someone like me? That's right Elphaba, she wouldn't want to be with you so stop thinking about it ri-"Her_ thoughts were interrupted with another dramatic sigh from the other side of the room.

Elphaba slowly closed her book with a frustrated sigh. "What ever is the matter Glinda? I can't focus with all that noise over there." The blonde rolled over onto her back, her curls falling around her face. "I just can't get this one person off my mind!" she exclaimed. Elphaba sat her book down on the desk next to her and turned towards her friend. "And that is a problem why?" she gave a questioning look.

Glinda sat upright and pulled her knees to her chest, taking a deep breath. "Because…because they could never like me." That surprised the green woman, everyone wanted Glinda. She got all the boys, they were all over her. How could someone not want her? "What do you mean they could never like you Glin? I mean you're Glinda Upland." She removed her glasses, setting them on top of the book.

The usually bubbly girl, looked so defeated, it broke Elphaba's heart to see her like this. Standing up, she moved herself onto Glinda's bed and looked at her with clear concern for her friend. When she heard a soft sob escape Glinda, she put a hesitant arm around her. "Hey. Don't cry, it's going to be okay." She said soothingly, trying to provide some comfort.

Glinda lifted her tear stained face to her roommate. "Oh Elphie. If only you understood." She choked out as more tears spilled out of her icy blue eyes. "What do you mean?" The confused Elphaba asked, rubbing gentle circles with her thumb on Glinda's shoulder. "It just hurts…It hurts when the one you care about so much is so close, but just out of your reach." She explained, another sob shaking her fragile frame. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba answered "I know how you feel. You may think I don't, but I do."

Trying to blink the tears that threatened to spill over again out of her eyes, Glinda sniffed. "Y-you do?" Elphaba gave her a sad smile. "I do. But they could never love someone like me...Green...Odd...Boring..." Her voice trailed off. "You're not any of those things Elphie; well the green part is true." She giggled a little bit, wiping another tear that escaped her eye. The comment brought a little smile to the other woman's face. "So Glin, tell me. Do I know this mystery man?" She teased, even though it hurt her on the inside.

Glinda fidgeted a bit before trying to answer. "W-well…" Longing blue eyes met brown ones and Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at me like that fo-"She cut herself off after realizing what her roommate in fact meant. "Oh." There was silence for a few moments while Elphaba tried to process what was just said to her, she couldn't believe it. Just as she was about to speak, the blonde tore herself from Elphaba's grip and began pacing the room violently crying. "I'm so sorry Elphie! I understand if you want a new roommate, I just can't help how I feel, I get it you don't feel the same way I get it and I-"Glinda was cut off by a pair of green lips pressed against her own. After a few seconds they pulled away and looked at each other.

"E-Elphie I don't understand…" Glinda croaked. Elphaba let out a small smile, putting a finger to her pink lips. "Shh. I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say, I was in shock. "After another moment of silence Glinda spoke. "Shocked?" The green woman nodded. "I never thought…I never thought…that a girl like you, popular, and beautiful, and just…amazing…" She paused so she could brush a golden lock out of her roommates face. Then she continued. "could love someone like me…a green skinned freak of nature." She finished.

Glinda's dainty arms wrapped around the others waist as she whispered into her shoulder. "Oh Elphie…you aren't a freak of nature…you're beautiful." She cleared her throat a little. "I love you." Elphaba's breath caught for a moment before she answered. "I love you too Glinda…I love you too." The two held each other in silence for a long time.

* * *

Elphaba snapped out of her flashback as she pulled away from Glinda's embrace. She could feel the blonde shaking violently with sobs. Reaching out a hand she rested it on the creamy skin of her cheek. "It's going to be okay Glin" She told her softly.

_"You'll be with me like a hand print on my heart…"_

Glinda shook with another sob trying to get her words out. "E-Elphie…I-"Her voice was cut off with another cry that rose from her throat. Elphaba put her hands on both sides of the others head and kissed her forehead gently. "Hang in there my sweet." She said as she looked down into the blue irises that she had come to love so much. Wiping the tears spilling from Glinda's eyes, she felt a slight sting from the moisture but she paid it no mind.

_"Who can say if I've been changed for the better…"_

"Goodbye my sweet." Elphaba told the blonde, her voice cracking. Leaning in for one last embrace, for a kiss would be all too painful, she whispered into Glinda's ear. "I love you Glinda Upland, I always have and always will…" As she finished her sentence a single tear flowed down her cheek, only a single one for she was trying to be strong for the one she loved. Turning to walk away she heard a faint broken whisper. "I love you too Elphaba Thropp…my Elphie…"

_"I do believe I have been changed for the better…Because I knew you..Because I knew you…Because I knew you…I have been changed…for good.."_


End file.
